Klise
by milky-return
Summary: A CANVAS RANGER Fanfiction, NeShuu pairing, One-shot, AU, OOC? RnR pls?


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except this fic and my baka grandson like Neo *slapped***

**Warning : AU? Maybe… OOC? Maybe…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto, yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno…"—**_

_**I'm wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue, Even if this is something that cannot be allowed, the flames jump higher still**_

_**Magnet, Vocaloid**_

.

.

.

.

Dia terpaku memandang dirimu yang bergaun putih, bersih, dan terpadu. Juntaian rambutmu yang berwarna gelap itu melengkapi kecantikanmu. Kau disini, berdiri menghadap laki-laki yang telah mengikat hatimu. Perlahan kau berjalan, maju mendekat dan memukau.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Dan bel pun berbunyi tiga kali.

.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kau bertemu dengannya adalah saat pukul dua belas tengah malam. Desiran angin berhembus masuk ke jendela, menuju ke ruang kerjamu, dan menelusuri helaian-helaian rambutmu. Mesin membunyikan kata-kata "Beep… Beep…" yang menandakan proses kerjamu.

_100% Complete_.

Dan kaupun tersenyum.

Menerima pelita baru yang akan menemani hidupmu.

Dia terlahir atas buah pikiran jeniusmu.

Kaulah cahaya pertama didalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Baginya, dirimu adalah dunianya. Pusat semua gravitasi yang ada di bumi. Poros dari lintasan galaksi. Tempat utama dari semua kontrol dan kuasa yang ada dipikirannya. Dan kendali atas semua lingkup hidupnya.

Kau akan selalu ada dalam dirinya…

Karena otaknya akan selalu memiliki ruang untuk mengingat dirimu…

.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali kau membelai rambut peraknya, adalah saat pertama kali kau melihatnya terpaku. Warna merah merona menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan kaupun tersenyum.

Kau ingat bahwa sebagian dari data dirinya adalah satu per enam database komputer milikmu. Dia adalah jaringan informasi berjalanmu. Dia akan berguna untukmu, dan dia akan selalu disisimu. Sebagai seorang adik yang akan menemani dirimu.

Seminggu pertama berlalu begitu cepat, dia seperti bayi, dan kau seperti ibunya. Kau mengajarkannya banyak hal hingga tak terasa bahwa sekarang hari-harimu penuh dengan dirinya.

Kau mengerti bahwa kalian hidup dengan komposisi kakak dan adik. Kau kakaknya, dan dia adikmu. Kau menyayanginya sebagai adikmu, tapi dia tak begitu. Dia menuntut lebih.

Tiga tahun tak terasa telah kau lalui dengannya.

Musim semi adalah saat pertama dirinya dilahirkan, berlanjut ke musim panas, musim gugur, dan musim dingin, lalu kembali ke musim semi lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai dia merasa kau adalah sebagian dari jiwanya.

Kau tak menyadari, bahwa saat dia mengenal kata-kata "cinta" adalah saat dia melihatmu menangis. Kau kehilangan semua senyummu, dan tawamu. Sendu, pudar, dan semu mengelilingi dirimu. Apakah kau tahu, bahwa dia tak suka itu? Dia selalu memiliki alasan untuk melindungimu.

Dia mungkin terlihat sangat cengeng dan lemah saat tujuh bulan kau mengenalnya. Kau menyukai dia yang seperti itu, dan dia menyukai dirimu yang selalu memanjakan dirinya.

Sekali lagi, kau begitu polos. Kau terlalu naif, karena kau tak menyadari bahwa dia adalah magnet yang akan selalu tertempel padamu.

Kau…

Ya, hanya kau…

Hanya kau yang mengikat dirinya.

Dia adalah milikmu.

Dan "Kau adalah milikku…" adalah satu kalimat yang cukup yang dia butuhkan atas rasa eksistensinya pada dirimu.

Namun dia tahu, kau takkan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"_Daisuki_…" dan "_Gomennasai_…" adalah kata-kata yang menjadi awal permulaan hubunganmu dengannya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam keunguan itu hanya mampu melihatmu secara kabur. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa yang disebut dengan penolakan. Kau menghancurkan dunianya. Menekannya kebawah dengan tekanan gravitasi melebihi semua beban yang mampu diterimanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Dia tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Dia sudah siap, namun dia tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit itu.

Kau hanya diam, karena kau tak mengerti. Untuk pertama kalinya pula, kau tak mampu memecahkan hal semudah ini dengan otak pintarmu. Kejutan ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kau tak siap jika dirinya menerobos masuk ke dalam dunia jiwamu. Namun kau juga tak siap, saat dia pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau jatuh dan terjerembab. Kau terlambat.

Dia pergi dan mengabur. Tak terlihat.

Derasnya hujan takkan cukup menghapus semua rasa sesalmu.

Kau tak bermaksud seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi kau tak menyadari bahwa kau membutuhkan dirinya.

Hanya airmatamu saja yang mengalir secara semu, karena tersembunyi dibawah derasnya hujan lalu.

.

.

.

.

Mei, Juni, Juli, Agustus… Maret… Satu tahun berlalu dan duniamu berputar tanpa dirinya. Kau merasa hampa. Satu tahun tanpa bocah pendek yang selalu berteriak-teriak bahwa dia akan mengalahkan tinggimu, satu tahun tanpa memeluk dirinya tiap kali kau merasa dirinya terlihat lucu, dan satu tahun tanpa melihat dirinya yang selalu tertidur di ruang tamu karena menunggu kedatangannmu.

Kau menghela napas, dan merasa bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Kau melanjutkan hidupmu dan dia mengurus dirinya. Benarkah cukup begitu?

Sepintas kau terdiam karena menginginkan dirinya ada disampingmu.

Tapi kau tahu, saat kau meminta hal itu, maka dia akan semakin menguasai duniamu dan takkan pernah menghentikannya.

"Jangan berhenti…"

Kau menarik tangannya saat dia berusaha menjauh darimu. Kau tak menyangka bahwa dia akan menyatukan napasnya dengan napasmu. Kau tak mengerti sensasi apa yang merasuki seluruh jiwamu.

Bulan September adalah saat pertemuanmu kembali dengannya. Lagi-lagi, jam berdentang dua belas kali di malam hari. Kau dan dia berdiri pada satu garis horizontal yang sama.

Namun dia berada di sisi lain dari duniamu.

Kau putih, dan dia hitam.

Mata biru pucatmu bertemu kembali pada mata hitam keunguan miliknya.

Terus, dan terus bertemu. Hanya kau dan dia. Tak ada yang lain.

Rendesvouz terus menerus dilakukan. Dia berbalik membelakangi dan pergi menjauh. Tapi kau tahu bahwa dia takkan lagi meninggalkan dirimu. Cukup satu kali saja kau merasakan hal seperti itu, dan kau takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Kau rindu saat-saat dia menggenggam kedua tanganmu. Kau tenang saat mendengar suaranya ditelingamu. Kau nyaman saat melepas semua lelahmu pada bahunya. Kau bersandar padanya.

Dia bukan lagi bocah kecil yang dulu selalu menangis meminta perlindungan padamu, sekarang semuanya berbalik. Karena dia akan melindungi dirimu.

Dia terlarut dalam senyumanmu. Dibalik sosokmu yang berumur sembilan belas, kau tetaplah dirimu yang dulu. Masih gadis yang sama yang polos dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Kau tak menyadari saat dirimu dan dirinya berada dalam satu iringan napas yang sama.

Dia menyentuhmu. Menyatukan bibirmu dan bibirnya. Dia memaksamu melepaskan semua pertahanan atas duniamu.

Untuk kali ini saja, dia berharap untuk menjadi semua kontrol atas dirimu.

Dia tahu jika kau tak suka itu.

Namun, semakin kau menolaknya, maka semakin dia ingin memilikimu…

Kau sekali lagi menjadi pusat dunianya.

Kau adalah morfin untuknya.

Dan dia rela membuang semuanya hanya untuk dirimu…

.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh satu ketukan untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

Kau menyadari dirimu tengah menangis melihat dirinya. Dia berada dekat denganmu namun kau merasa jauh darinya. Dia akan pergi lagi dan kau tak siap menerimanya.

"_Daijobu_…" dia berbisik padamu. Terdengar tenang, namun rapuh. Sesaat kau bisa mendengar bahwa dia juga menangis.

Perang sudah usai dan pihakmu lah yang menang. Namun, kau tak senang. Dia sadar bahwa dia tengah bertarung pada perang yang tak bisa dimenangkannya. Kau sudah berbuat semampumu, dan dia berusaha untuk melindungimu.

Dia sekarat…

Dan "_Neo-kun, baka_…" adalah jawaban darimu untuknya…

.

.

.

.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu yang semu. "Bumi pada Shuu…" adalah kata-kata yang muncul dalam pikiranmu. Kau melanjutkan langkahmu bersamaan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahmu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padamu, dan membelai lembut rambutmu.

Kau tak bisa menghentikan perasaan bahagiamu. Kau dan dia akan menyatu dan tak terpisahkan, dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan.

Kau, Shuu Himeno telah berjanji untuk menemani dirinya dalam suka maupun duka…

Dan dia, Neo akan selalu bersedia melindungi dirimu saat sehat maupun sakit…

.

.

.

.

*****Fin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hah? Ini baru pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita one-shot, dan kedua kalinya saya ngetik fic (dan ga tau bakal di post di DA atau nggak…). Maaf banget buat Kuroha Ai dan kawan-kawan kalau kalian merasa Shuu dan Neo-nya OOC banget… m(_ _)m**

**Tapi Cuma ini yang bisa saya lakukan… OTL**

**Semoga kalian suka, ya… ;9**

**Silakan klik tombol biru-biru dibawah untuk meninggalkan review aka comment, anonymus juga bisa kokkkk :DDDDD (tinggal ketik nama aja).**

**Thank's for reading 3**


End file.
